Vivre? Mourir? Bonheur? Tuer? Malheur?
by Miss Ridle-Potter-Malfoy
Summary: petite fic en deux chapitre relatant l'histoire de notre couple préféré. L'histoire se passe après la mort de Voldemort lorsqu'il reste environ un mois avant le fin de la 7ème année de nos héros. bonne lecture :-
1. Vivre? Mourrir? Tuer?

_**Vivre ? Mourir ? Tuer ?**_

Je l'ai tué, j'ai réussi, j'ai « sauvé » le monde sorcier… Mais au prix de la vie d'un homme aussi mauvais soit-il. J'ai pris la vie, il est mort par ma faute, je ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Je ne mérite pas de vivre et puis comme ça si je quitte se monde je retrouverais mes parents, Sirius, et tous les autres. Non ! Je ne mérite pas de les retrouver, c'est à cause de moi s'ils sont morts. Mes parents n'auraient pas eu à se sacrifier pour me sauver si je n'étais pas né, Sirius ne serait pas venu au ministère et ne serait pas mort si je n'y étais pas allé. J'ai tué ma famille, mais j'ai aussi tué Cédric, si je ne lui avais pas dit de prendre la coupe il ne se serait jamais trouvé au cimetière avec moi et Voldemort ne l'aurait pas tué. Je suis un meurtrier, j'ai tué bon nombre de mangemorts hommes et femmes. Je me dégoute, j'ai du sang sur les mains, je ne suis pas mieux que lui. Je dois mourir mais je n'ai pas le courage de sauter, sa fait un mois que la guerre est terminée et deux semaines que je suis sortis du coma d'en lequel le combat contre Voldemort m'avait plongé. Deux semaines que tous les soirs je viens à la tour d'astronomie et que je veux m'élancer dans le vide mais à chaque fois quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'en empêche. Mais se soir je sens que c'est le bon moment.

~ FIN PDV~

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à sauter quelqu'un arriva et lui parla :

-Alors Potter, on est trop lâche pour continué à vivre alors on veut sauter de la tour d'astronomie ? Pitoyable ! Et n'espère pas que je t'en empêcherais ! cracha Malfoy en se retenant de pleurer se que Harry ne vit pas lui tournant le dos.

- Malfoy, laisse-moi tranquille. Tu as déjà suffisamment pourri ma vie alors pas la peine de venir pourrir ma mort en plus de ça. S'il te plait va-t-en, fit Harry tristement n'essayant même pas de le cacher.

Drago se laissa alors pleurer, pleurer pour sa mère tuée par son père, pleurer pour ses amis morts durant la guerre et pleurer car l'homme qu'il aime allait se suicider. Mais s'il pleura se n'était que des larmes silencieuses, non, il ne sanglota pas. Harry ne se rendait toujours pas compte qu'il pleurait. Il se retourna, dos au vide, et il le vit, il vit Malfoy pleurer. Il ressemblait à un ange, un ange déchu, un ange auquel on avait coupé les ailes. Alors il lui posa une question :

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu meures.

-Mais tu me hais pourtant, non ? le questionna Harry

-Non Harry, je ne te hais plus depuis longtemps. En fait depuis notre 5ème année et la fois où je vous ai empêché toi et t'es amis de partir au ministère c'étais pour ne pas que vous tombiez dans le piège mais sa n'a pas marché. Je suis désolé.

-Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis ?!

-Pour protéger ma couverture d'espion pour L'ordre du phénix. Puis je ne suis pas un Griffondor, je n'aurais jamais pu venir te voir et tout te dire d'un coup. De toute façon tu ne m'aurais pas crus, fit Drago tristement.

Harry se mit à pleurer lui aussi surprenant Drago ne s'attendant pas à se que son amour pleure. Car il l'aime à son Griffondor et ce depuis longtemps.

-Harry ne pleure pas… Je t'en pris…

-Je suis désolé Drago. C'est la même chose pour moi, Je ne te hais pas, et ça depuis notre 4ème année. Mais moi Drago en plus de ne plus te haïr, je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout… dit Harry pleurant toujours et se retournant face au vide prêt à sauter.

La déclaration d'Harry laissa Drago pantois mais heureux. Puis se reprenant il alla l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Harry sentit deux bras l'encercler et le tirer en arrière jusqu'à se qu'il soit calé sur un torse chaux. Il baissa la tête en s'emmêlant les doigts honteux de sa déclaration et de sa tentative de suicide.

-Ne fais pas ça. Ne me laisse pas. Je t'aime Harry.

Le brun releva la tête d'un coup sous l'effet de la surprise et lâcha ses mains.

-Re-ré-répète se que tu as dis…

-Je t'aime Harry, répéta Drago avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 1 mettez moi des review svp bonne ou mauvaise j'accepte tout puis comme ça je pourrais m'améliorer :)

La suite bientôt c'est promis et elle sera plus longue :D


	2. vivre Bonheur Malheur?

Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mi autant de temps pour mettre la suite mais… j'ai eu quelque problèmes personnel qui m'en on empêché mais maintenant sa va mieux. Veuillez m'excuser et bonne lecture quand même. :-)

_**Vivre ? Bonheur ? Malheur ?**_

:: _ pensées Harry _::

___ pensées Drago_ __

J'ai 23 ans maintenant, ca fait cinq ans que Drago et moi sommes ensemble et nous sommes fiancés depuis deux ans. Tout aurait pu être parfait mais depuis plus d'un mois maintenant il rentre tard le soir et certains week-ends il s'en va sans explications. J'ai peur qu'il ait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il ne veuille plus de moi. Mais si c'est le cas, alors je le laisserais partir sans montrer ma douleur pour qu'il soit heureux.

~ FIN PDV~

-Harry ? Mon ange je suis rentré ! fit Drago en allant dans le salon.

__ _J'espère qu'il sera heureux de la surprise que vais lui faire et qu'il acceptera_ __

:: _Sa fait plus d'un mois qu'il ne ma pas appelé comme ça_… ::

-Je suis dans notre chambre mon amour, j'arrive.

-Ok je t'attends dans le salon.

Quelques minutes plus tard il rejoignit Drago au salon et s'assit sur le canapé fasse à celui-ci qui était sur son fauteuil.

-Que se passe t-il ? demanda Harry pour entamer la conversation.

-Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'important, dit Drago mal à l'aise. Je… je sais que tout comme moi tu voudrais ta propre famille avec tes enfants.

-Drago, que veux-tu dire par là ? Où va nous mener cette conversation ?

-Attends amour, j'y viens. Je disais donc, tu veux une famille avec tes propres enfants tout comme moi. Et bien cette famille on peut l'avoir…

-Dray ?

-Je suis enceint Harry. J'attends notre enfant.

-Merlin ! Amour c'est merveilleux, mais comment ?

-Mon parrain, Séverus, ma aidé à créer une potion qui peut rendre un homme enceint, tu ma donné un enfant lors de notre 5ème année de couple il y a presque trois semaines. Les grossesses masculine durent moins longtemps qu'une grossesse normale par conséquent c'est comme si sa faisait un mois et deux semaines que je porte notre enfant. Les grossesses male durent six mois au lieu de neuf pour les femmes.

Harry prit Drago dans ces bras et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine puis le prit sur ses genoux et lui toucha le ventre.

-C'est pour ça que tu étais souvent absent ? demanda le sauveur en lui caressant le ventre tendrement.

-Oui mais se n'est pas la seule raison. En fait tu sais sa fait deux ans que nous sommes fiancés, alors… je me suis dis que l'on pourrait se marier puisque j'attends notre enfant et j'ai préparé notre mariage, fit Drago gêné.

Harry, heureux, l'embrassa et lui demanda « Qu'elle est la date fixée mon ange ? »

-Dans deux semaines tu seras -Malfoy et moi -Potter.

-Oh c'est merveilleux mon amour !

Pour fêter cette nouvelle ils firent l'amour toute la nuit durant en alternant le rôle de dominé.

Les jours qui suivirent furent éprouvants, il fallait choisir les tenues pour la cérémonie où celle-ci se déroulerait et trouvé un accord pour qui serait invité. Bien heureusement Drago avait planifié tout le reste. Il avait aussi choisi leur lieu de noce qui resterait secret jusqu'au moment fatidique.

Puis arriva le jour de cérémonie. La fête fut mémorable et pour qu'elle soit célébré en famille plusieurs sort et enchantement protégeait le lieu de telle sorte que seule les personnes invitées pouvait venir. Les futur mariés étaient resplendissants, Drago portait une robe de sorcier blanche ornées de fines arabesque brodées d'or sur les manches et le col et Harry lui était habillé d'une robe semblable à celle de son amour mais émeraude avec des arabesque argentées.

Durant la cérémonie tous furent heureux et surpris de les voir entourés d'une lumière blanche signe du fait que les jeunes hommes soient âme-sœur, compagnon d'éternité.

Lorsque la cérémonie prit fin ils se dirigèrent tous au Terrier pour déguster un délicieux repas cuisiné par les bons soins de Molly Weasley.

-Oh mes chéris vous êtes splendides, s'extasia-t-elle en prenant les jeunes mariés dans ses bras telle une mère.

-Merci Molly, répondirent les concernés avec un grand sourire.

-Allez c'est prêt tout le monde à table !

Tout le monde y alla dans la joie et la bonne humeur en discutant avec son voisin ou sa voisine sur toutes choses se qui forma un brouhaha immense.

Juste avant le dessert Harry se leva et prit la parole :

-Mes amis, aujourd'hui avec Drago, nous avons une annonce à vous faire. Bien que l'un d'entre vous soit déjà au courant.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Dumbledore à la place de tout le monde.

-Nous allons être parents, répondit Harry

-Vous allez adoptez un enfant ? questionna Rémus.

-Non Rem's, Drago explique leur mon ange.

-Avec mon parrain, Séverus, nous avons créé une potion capable de rendre un homme enceint, nous l'avons réussie après deux mois de dur labeur mais elle fonctionne. Je pense que vous avez compris, je suis enceint d'Harry, j'attends notre enfant, leur expliqua Drago avec un magnifique sourire.

-C'est merveilleux ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Soyez heureux ! furent les réponses des invités.

Pour célébrer cet évènement inattendu ils firent la fête jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit ou très tôt le matin tout dépend du point de vue.

La semaine suivante Dumbledore vint les voir accompagné d'une personne complètement inattendue.

-SIRIUS ! s'exclama le survivant qui sur le coup de la surprise faillit bien s'évanouir.

La suite ? ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…

Voilà c'est fini. Je sais que comme sa se termine ça nous laisse sur notre fin mais… au moins vous pouvez vous imaginé la suite comme vous le voulez =D

Aller à la prochaine et sa sera peut être une fic d'une dizaine de chapitre mais se n'est pas sur car je suis en pane d'inspiration :-(

Allez à pluche -)


End file.
